1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for analyzing an electromagnetic wave that is generated by an electronic device.
2) Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices that include high frequency circuits often produce electromagnetic waves. These electromagnetic waves are hazardous affect operation of the surrounding electronic devices. Finite Difference Time Domain (FDTD) method or the like is used to analyze the electromagnetic waves produced by the electronic devices. Herein, the FDTD method is one of electromagnetic wave analysis techniques of time domain where Maxwell's equation is made into a difference equation on time axis, and to satisfy this difference equation, electrolysis and magnetic field dispersed on a 3-dimensional grid are sequentially calculated in a spatial domain, and in an electromagnetic wave analysis by the FDTD method, as a technique for a high speed and high precision analysis, there is a multi grid method that is disclosed in, for example, Oliver Podebrad, Markus Clemens, and Thomas Weiland, “New Flexible Subgridding Scheme for the Finite Integration Technique” IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON MAGNETICS, VOL. 39, No. 3, PP 1662 to 1665, May 2003.
FIG. 19 is a figure of a mesh division (grid division) method by the FDTD method. As shown in the figure, in the FDTD method, mesh division may be made by uniform grids where intervals of grids are uniform, non-uniform grids where intervals of grids are non-uniform, and multi grids where grids are subdivided. In comparison with the multi grids where grids are subdivided, the uniform grids and the non-uniform grids are herein referred to as single grids.
In multi grid method, important portions are subdivided and calculations are made sequentially, thereby a high precision analysis becomes available on important portions, while in other portions, the grid intervals thereof are made large and calculations are made sequentially, thereby a high speed analysis becomes available.
However, to carry out an electromagnetic wave analysis by the FDTD method by use of multi grids, it is necessary to create a multi grid model, but it is difficult to create a multi grid model, which has been a problem in the conventional art.
In concrete, it is necessary to prepare a control file where information concerning multi grids is defined, and it is required for experts to manually create this control file, and it is difficult to create this control file, which has been another problem in the conventional art.